


Contrary to popular belief

by ShinigamiCara



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Hesitation, Love, Seme Grell, Sweet Moments, cute couple, uke Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiCara/pseuds/ShinigamiCara
Summary: After their exam, William realizes that he has strange feelings for his colleague and he would like to find out what it is. Though Grell is belived to be a wild, rebellious lover, he soon finds out that she can be fully different when she wants to.A sweet little story about the young Reapers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really, REALLY would adore William being this shy and timid :3

‘Irresistibleeee ~’ Grell smirked and adjusted her newly bought red-and-white striped ribbon around her neck, of which she made a natty bow. This and her brand new red glasses made her more individual and – according to her – more attractive. She sent a kiss towards her reflection in the mirror and posed several times, watching herself. She was slim and tall; her unruly red strands made a sharp contrast with her porcelain-like skin and emerald eyes.

A lot of people turned around to star at her in general, and, due to her big mouth she got compliments and curses as well – but she didn’t mind it. The only thing she did mind was that she was obliged to wear this _trashy_ uniform, just like the other Reapers.

‘Black!’ she pouted, looking at her reflection. ‘That’s not my colour! That doesn’t suit _anyone_.’

Her thoughts were cut by a timid knocking. Grell stepped away from the big mirror that was hanging on the wall of her living room, and headed towards the door, reluctantly. She didn’t really want company that night; after her day spent with hard work all she wanted was a bit of relax. Her scarlet shoes were pattering on the floor as she walked.

She took some moments rummaging in the pockets of her coat to find her keys and she opened the door with a determined motion. Her eyes widened as she recognized who was standing in front of her door. Grell was a great actress, her reflexes worked quickly this time too. She kindly greeted her visitor who appeared to be embarrassed.

‘Hey, Will,’ Grell purred like a cat, leaning to the doorjamb, peering up to the taller Shinigami in a seductive way. ‘What can I do for you?’

William T. Spears glanced at her, he was troubled. Her wide smile intimidated him. If it was about Grell, one could never know, what would happen… The black Shinigami put his gloved hands into the pockets of his suit and he didn’t really dare to look at Grell. He felt weird because of the fact he came; he truly had to think over why he did it _. But… if I’m here…_

‘Has the cat got your tongue?’ Grell asked, teasing him, observing the embarrassed Reaper. William pulled his hands out of his pockets then put them back. He couldn’t find the right words. _What the hell am I doing here? I’m playing the idiot! Damn, this is… Grell Sutcliff here! Do I really want the others gossiping about us?_

Grell tilted her head slightly and became a bit embarrassed too, staring at the confused Shinigami in front of her. Awkward moments passed by, in silence. She couldn’t bear it anymore.

‘Will?’

‘Grell-san,’ William started quietly, ‘I would like to talk to you.’

‘Ah, if that’s the case, please, come in.’ Grell opened the door with a wide smirk to let William in. She licked her lips, truly spontaneously and this little motion made Will to turn his sight away.

 _Well, well,_ Grell thought, _this will be interesting!_

The black Shinigami looked around in her flat distrustfully but followed Grell into the living room. He could notice that Grell had truly changed her flat in order to reflect her personality. The walls of the living room were covered by a bloody red wallpaper which had some flowery pattern on it; one of the walls was occupied by a large, imposing mirror; facing the mirror there was a black couch and a small coffee table. As some candles were lit, the room was filled with faint golden light. Behind the thick curtains the rain played a monotonous melody on the window glasses.

Grell stepped to a small cabinet which was standing in the corner of the room and she asked William to sit down. The Reaper, after some moments of hesitation, took a seat on the couch, from where watched Grell who was looking for two wineglasses and a bottle of French wine. Red, of course.

‘So, what would you like to talk about?’ Grell asked gently, pouring the wine into the glasses. She was back on him, she couldn’t see him. ‘What can be so important that you came here to me in person, hm?’ Her voice was soft whilst she payed attention to the wine.

‘Oh well, that’s…’ William cleared his throat. He wasn’t sure himself how to tell. ‘Well…’

The red Shinigami put the wine bottle on a desk. _Why is he stammering? That’s very unlike him. He’s always so organized. What happened to him? He seems to be lost. He’s even pale._ But she didn’t tell anything, she was waiting for him to finish what he wanted to tell, but William couldn’t go on.

Grell turned around and handed one of the glasses to him. The ruby red liquid was shining in the refined glass. William shook his head to turn reject the wine. Grell raised an eyebrow but then simply shrugged her shoulder. She sipped a bit of the wine, staring at William; the Reaper wasn’t able to understand him.

William… was a weird guy. After spending a month with him, Grell got to know him very well. That was he: the precise, painstakingly accurate Reaper. Normally Grell was sick of that type, who were so dry and impossibly cold, but there was something in William that caught her attention. Maybe the fact that he was full of surprises…

‘Listen, I don’t want to be rude to you – why would I, huh?’ Grell sipped a bit of wine again, ‘but you don’t look well. Did something happen to you? Can I help somehow?’

William sighed loudly, fixing the rug on the floor. Of course he noticed the deep sense in Grell’s last sentence. He put his gloved hands on his knees and tried hard to put himself together.

‘I’m terribly sorry to bother you right now,’ he started. ‘I’m not even sure it was a great idea to come, but I just…’

Grell was patient; she played with her empty glass. Then she suddenly snatched up the other, still filled glass and offered it to William but he didn’t want it. He kept watching a mysterious shadow on the floor in order to avoid Grell’s open sight, and he blushed slightly as he continued:

‘I’ve had a horrible week, I was thinking a lot, and I… I… so…’ He shook his head. He wasn’t able to put himself together, his cheeks were red because of embarrassment. ‘You confuse me,’ he blurted out finally, still not looking into the other Reaper’s eyes.

‘I… confuse you?’ Grell echoed, raising an eyebrow. That wasn’t what she expected. She put down her glass on the desk; it thudded quietly. Grell observed him for a moment. Then, almost spontaneously, she stepped towards him. As he didn’t say a word, she carefully sat down beside him; fixing him openly with her emerald eyes. ‘But I haven’t done anything…’

‘Not now,’ William muttered. ‘I mean, the exam…’

And the penny dropped. It was about their exam when they had to fulfill a mission together. They spent a month observing a human in order to decide if he deserved death or not. It had just ended two weeks ago. Grell recalled their fight on the roof; she blushed too, as she thought of that scene. William surprised her. She didn’t expected him to fight back. Grell was slightly ashamed by the fact that, for the first time in her existence, she wasn’t able to hide her feelings. Her love towards the Shinigami was clearly written on her face as she felt on her knees with sparkling eyes in front of him.

But all that was in vain. Since they finished, William carefully avoided to meet her; the red Shinigami had no idea, why, but, to be honest, after some time she didn’t even care. She had her own business, she had _no time_ to think of him…

‘I _don’t know_ what it is,’ William whispered, still not looking up. Grell suddenly felt sorry for him. ‘I think you saved my miserable life and I feel so… awkward since then. I thought of you many times, but…’

‘No problem,’ Grell interrupted to calm him, and she slowly and carefully embraced him. There was something in William that made her to slow down. She didn’t want to scare him. Her weird, wild feelings for William started to spout but she truly believed she was able to handle them.

As she had asumed, William stiffened in her arms. Grell tried to enjoy the last minutes to the full before William would push her away. _Some seconds, and he’ll shout how I dared to touch him_ , she thought sadly. But, to her biggest surprise, the Shinigami put his head on her shoulder. Hesitantly, but he did. Grell didn’t dare to move.

William was still sitting convulsively, finding this situation awkwardly proper. As he breathed, he was able to smell the scent of Grell’s hair which confused him even more. The red Reaper was waiting, then she pulled him closer.

‘Have you come here to find out what it is, haven’t you?’ Grell whispered into his ear. There wasn’t any mockery in her voice so William was able to reply sincerely.

‘Yes, something like this.’ His voice was nothing but a quiet whisper.

‘You did well.’

Grell carefully fondled his messed hair; to her surprise he didn’t pulled her away. How far can I go? What’s the thing that he won’t let me do? With her slender fingers, she kept caressing his silky black strands. The dark hair made a bizarre contrast with her porcelain-like skin.

‘Have you really had such a horrible week?’ Grell asked quietly, tenderly. William closed his eyes and nodded. He wouldn’t be able to deny how good it felt that Grell touched him so softly. But he still was embarrassed. This scene… the two of them together…

This was so unlike him. He did never abandon himself like this. Never! But the last two weeks were terrible, it was embittered by uncertainty; William kept thinking about what happened – or, almost happened – to them.

The red Reaper kissed gently his forehead; it seemed as if she knew perfectly what was on Will’s mind.

‘I can help you. I can make you forget about it if that’s what you want.’

William nodded again, this time a bit more bravely. Grell kindly shifted him, took one of his hands and lead it to her collar. The Shinigami got red as he felt Grell’s striped bow under his gloved fingers.

‘You can stop me any time,’ Grell assured him. But secretly, she hoped that wouldn’t happen. The further they go, the more painful it would be for her to stop. But Will didn’t protest; he pulled her ribbon weakly so that it loosened. His hands were shaking violently as he tried to undo Grell’s shirt. Every attempt of him failed. Grell giggled a bit, not because she wanted to mock on him, but because she was surprised how clumsy he was. Finally, she got rid of her ribbon, and undid her shirt herself.

‘You’re strained, Will,’ she whispered. ‘Are you afraid of me?’

‘I don’t know,’ William shook his head, avoiding her gaze. ‘I’m embarrassed, Grell-san.’

‘Grell,’ the Shinigami corrected him, smiling. ‘Let’s leave the formalities, darling. You don’t have to be afraid.’

Grell was playing with his black tie. She pulled it; the silky black cloth fell on the floor. William blushed again as he felt Grell undoing his shirt. He kept watching the fallen tie and his face got redder. As soon as he could feel Grell’s open palm on his own chest he shivered.

‘Are you cold?’ she breathed.

‘N-no, that’s…’ William mumbled. Grell gently grabbed his chin to lift his head up and to be able to look at his eyes finally, but William resisted and he nestled up to Grell’s chest timidly. The red Shinigami gave a quiet, surprised yelp.

‘Naaaah, what’s the matter?’ she asked, almost babbling, as if she was talking to a little child. William pressed his face to Grell’s chest and pulled her closer clumsily. Grell giggled, but not evil-mindedly. She caressed William’s hot face.

‘What’s that, my love? What’s bothering you? You can tell me.’

‘Grell,’ William shook his head and stayed there, close to her.

‘You’re so sweet when you’re snuggled up to me,’ Grell whispered and she smoothed his hair again and again with her long fingers. ‘I didn’t even know it feels so great to hold you in my arms. But Will… how did you become so shy suddenly? I really don’t know this side of yours…’

‘I’m ashamed,’ the answer came quickly.

‘Really? Why?’ Grell didn’t seem to be offended, just a bit amused.

‘Because… If I tell you, you’ll laugh at me.’

‘How do you know?’ Grell tied their fingers together. William’s head was still laying on her chest; she could feel his poor heart beating topsy-turvy. This made her to embrace him tighter and calm him down.

‘I think so.’

‘Let’s have a try,’ Grell encouraged him, still holding his hands.

William suspired; Grell hold him tight. He seemed somehow so gauche, so vulnerable; Grell felt obliged to protect him. William was slightly moving in her arms, trying to get used to this pose; he wanted to stay there a bit and Grell let him do so. He could tell the truth slowly and quietly:

‘I’ve… I’ve never been with someone like you before.’

Grell sighed; she was impossibly relieved. That’s it! Only this! She could calm down, kissed him on the forehead and brushed softly aside some strands from his face and she smiled at him, kindly.

‘I feel truly honoured that you chose me,’ she said quietly.

William finally lifted his head; his emerald eyes where shining in the candlelight. The dancing silhouettes of the small flames were reflecting in his glossy irises. His lips were trembling as he was looking for the answer.

‘So, it’s not a problem? That I…?’

‘No.’ Grell smirked; her sharp teeth fleshed in the half-light. ‘I know what they are telling about me. I am wild and rebellious… But, you know… if I want to, I can be truly tender.’

William nodded and lifted one of his shaking hands to touch Grell’s chest. He put it right above her heart. It was beating surprisingly fast; his eyes widened as he felt her heartbeat. The other Reaper leaned down to kiss his neck.

‘You’re sweet, Will ~’ she breathed.

William glanced at the door, horrified. Grell smirked as she understood what he was thinking about.

‘I locked the door,’ she assured William. ‘Secrets stay inside, alright?’

William nodded as an answer and he slowly and carefully leaned back against the couch, laying his head on its arm, revealing the smooth skin on his throat. Grell understood the allusion, and felt touched by Will’s trust. She knelt on the couch and leaned closer to him. The raven-haired Shinigami closed his eyes as Grell started pressing sweet, light little kisses on his throat. He mellowed in the other’s arms; his confusion was replaced by a pleasant feeling.

Finally, he wasn’t alone. Grell cared for him. Every touch was pure and tender. William, for the first time in his life, decided not to care about the future and let Grell to do what she wanted.

The red Shinigami lifted her head and her eyes met William’s dazed sight. She smiled, sweetly and easily. She’d never thought that he could concede like this. Grell was a bit afraid of being found too aggressive by William, so she went on slowly and carefully. William showed his gratitude by becoming more and more relaxed and open. His muscles loosened; he was looking for Grell’s hands with his gloved ones. The Shinigami took his fingers into her mouth and pulled off the gloves with her teeth, carefully, because she didn’t want to hurt William with her shark-like teeth.

They were staring at each other for moments; William laying on the couch, Grell kneeling above him. _If I don’t do this right now, I probably will never find out, how it is_ , William thought, and lifted his head slightly. There were only a few centimetres between them; he bridged this distance over easily. He touched Grell’s lips with his for a second; the Shinigami kissed him surprised. They needed some seconds to get familiar with this new feeling, then Grell made William to deepen the kiss. His slightly opened lips united with hers and they didn’t release them for long.

Grell slipped her palm to his chest; William put his own hand on it. He felt her pulse running faster and faster as the desire burned her up. When both of them were out of breath, they released each other, wheezing.

‘I hope you know,’ Grell breathed, her cheeks were red, ‘That I wanted it… that day… on the day of our exam…’

‘Me too,’ William whispered, out of breath. ‘But I didn’t think it would have been proper.’

‘And do you think it is now?’ Grell mocked on him, caressing his chest tenderly.

‘I don’t know.’ William sat up to nestle up to Grell again. He pressed his face against her soft skin and closed his eyes. Grell laughed, and this came from the depth of her heart; William felt how her chest was shaking because of it.

‘It’s unbelievably cute when you do this,’ she whispered to him. ‘You know what? I let you to stay like this as long as you wish to. What do you say?’

‘Good,’ William mumbled timidly, and he pressed a shy kiss on Grell’s chest. The Reaper moaned; she got goose bumps because of the touch of William’s lips.

‘After all this,’ she said quietly, ‘I’ll protect you to the death if it’s needed. I’ll always take care of you.’

William buried his face into Grell’s shirt. He was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, what's your opinion? Feel free to let me know :)


End file.
